


意料外

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chocolate, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: ✎白色情人節短篇。✎士官學校時期。✎原料的來源大概很神秘但就這樣了(((
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth





	意料外

悠揚的鐘聲宣告著下午時段的結束，藏書室外的走廊陸續傳來喧鬧人聲，貝雷絲才注意到由於自己太沈浸在閱讀中，早已經是晚餐供應的飯點。數名趁隙尋找課題資料的學生魚貫進入藏書室，雖說有著保持安靜的不成文規定，但還是有些許人在找尋資料的途中聊著不相關的事。

原本因為討論的音量不影響閱讀而沒有留意。但聽見了認識的名字後，貝雷絲也不由得注意那些談話的內容。

青獅子學級今日下午沒有排課，留給學生們休息的時間足以讓他們處理前幾日的課題。還想著會有幾位會在藏書室出沒，但今日卻遲遲不見任何學生的蹤影，其中緣由也在那些壓低聲音的談話中得到了答案。  
除去掉那些無端臆測的部分，可以確定的是青獅子學級的主要成員都聚集在食堂，下午時段借用了廚房籌備了不少東西。

貝雷絲想著有必要去了解狀況，便將先前挑揀的書籍歸位，準備往食堂移動。不料走到一樓，就遇上了青獅子的級長帝彌托利。對貝雷絲來說這又是一件意料之外的狀況。  
「老師，聽說您在藏書室。我正準備要去找您。」  
貝雷絲稍稍仰頭，看著身高比自己高一點點的帝彌托利，那雙藍色的眼睛裡頭滿是心虛，連原本說不必使用的敬語都沒有意識到。  
貝雷絲就這樣看著那雙眼睛，沒有接話。  
沒過多久，帝彌托利終於被他們老師的視線折服，敗退下來。  
「老師，對不起。請讓我帶你走走。」  
「這是不讓我去食堂的意思？」  
光是聽見食堂兩字，帝彌托利便倒抽了一口氣。

「我很抱歉，請老師跟我先移動。」  
帝彌托利有些尷尬地笑笑，正準備帶老師往練習場移動，卻沒有料到貝雷絲在此刻將手勾上了自己的。  
「⋯⋯老師。」  
「不是要走嗎？」  
面對貝雷絲的理直氣壯，帝彌托利沈默了片刻，想著老師是否把剛才帶路的動作與領舞的動作混為一談。沒有換下制服的帝彌托利，與為了方便行動而在課後換上學生服的貝雷絲此刻這樣挽著手的動作，任誰看了都會覺得是對正在課後散步的情侶。  
雖然不介意，大概只有貝雷絲沒有意識到這件事。這樣想著的帝彌托利，卻難得地沒有點破。  
「嗯，走吧。」

「雖然大修道院的建築整體是向上發展的格局，但考量到天馬與飛龍的移動——需要特別注意的部分還挺多的，比如那個位置。」  
「確實，警備的巡視路線容易話略這個位置。但考量到附近地形與接近的可能，現行的警備應該足夠應付。」  
旁人乍看甜蜜約會的兩人，實際上的對話卻不存在半分浪漫要素，不是討論修道院的警備問題，就是關於修道院規則的討論。

沿著訓練場，宿舍然後繞到了溫室。貝雷絲能想到的話題幾乎都用上了，卻好像還沒到能夠回食堂的時間。入溫室前原本挽著的手，便為了向溫室管理人詢問栽植的問題而抽開。雖然注意到帝彌托利的訝異，但貝雷絲卻是優先向溫室管理人確認栽植下去的種子與最近引進溫室的植物種類等等資訊。  
直到管理人往溫室裡頭去整理工具，貝雷絲才走向了等在溫室門口的帝彌托利。  
「我好了，帝彌托利呢？」  
「⋯⋯」  
帝彌托利下意識往食堂方向看了一眼，吹入溫室的微風讓那紅透的耳朵暴露在貝雷絲的眼前。大概因為素來雪白的耳朵難得變得像番茄那樣紅，貝雷絲忍不住伸出手捏了一下。

「哇啊！」  
遭受預料之外的突襲，帝彌托利不禁叫出聲。然後一臉狼狽地看向他的老師。  
「不是很燙。」  
「老師，請不要突然這麼做⋯⋯」  
帝彌托利摀著臉反省自己剛剛沒有禮教的反應，悶悶的聲音從指縫裡傳出。  
「可是很紅。」  
「那不是理由，老師。」  
「我知道了⋯⋯」貝雷絲一臉可惜。

就算帝彌托利辯解說是被溫室的溫度所影響，但站在門口的他一點說服力也沒有。貝雷絲發揮教師的氣度，沒有點破學生的藉口，牽著帝彌托利的手繼續往前走——既然沒說能去食堂，大概還要繼續繞吧。

看著有人從蓄水池中釣出樣貌奇怪的大魚，兩人順道在附近的商販補充了之後幾週課堂中需要用上的材料，還未等貝雷絲要商家把物件送到學級的倉儲裡，帝彌托利便率先扛起了那些物品。堆疊起來的貨物煞是壯觀。  
「⋯⋯」  
「老師？」  
「沒問題嗎？帝彌托利。」  
「訓練用的重物再來幾百個，應該還是能扛起來。」  
「如果是那樣的數量，不知道是經費要先預支到哪年哪月還是你們得先延畢幾十年呢。」  
「是這樣嗎？」  
「是這樣的。」  
貝雷絲看向帝彌托利，忍不住伸手拍了拍對方的臉頰。後者一臉無辜地看向他的老師，然後便跟著老師將物件依序堆放到學級用的倉儲裡頭。

貝雷絲剛把倉庫鎖上，亞修便匆匆忙忙跑來。喘著氣的同時，像是用盡剩餘的力氣喊著：「老師！殿下！那個！可以到食堂了。」

而終於抵達食堂的那一刻，貝雷絲忍不住發出了驚訝的聲音。  
本以為貝雷絲不會有太大反應的青獅學級全員，一同發出了比獅鷲戰勝利還要響亮的歡呼聲。  
「跟我同樣高的、巧克力像？你們⋯⋯」

作為輔助材料與半失敗品的物件已經在食堂的長桌上變成巧克力博覽會的盛況。而努力了整個下午的學生們全都一臉期待看著他們的老師。

「——是打算從哪裡開始吃？」  
眾人萬萬沒想到他們的老師在訝異之餘，想到的問題依舊如此現實。

**Author's Note:**

> 我覺得法使做等身巧克力像感謝老師的點子真的影響我太深，忍不住搬了一座給貝雷絲((((
> 
> 相信老師可以完美用天帝之劍切給大家一起吃的。  
> 應該。  
> 大概。  
> 也許。  
> 可能。


End file.
